aventuras en poke-school
by suzumi-aki01
Summary: los dias de escuela son dificiles, y mas aun si se es parte del consejo estudiantil, malas o buenas, ellos son los responsables, la secundaria y preparatoria, no son solo trabajo, tambien amorios y fiestas entre otras aventuras. todos los pokedex holder viviran experiencias unicas, un capitulo para cada personaje pasen que la funcion va a comensar primer fic, agradesco alluda :D


Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

*y den gracias a que no me pertenezca, porque si no… love love love!... Bueno no tanto love*

El sol comenzaba a salir, los pidgey, taillow, starly y otros pokemon voladores, por las banquetas jardines y barandales corrían rattata, zigzagoon, linoone, pochillena,, entre otros más pokemon de un tamaño pequeño.

Y no era lo único que se asía presente en ese fraccionamiento privado sino también tres despertadores, los cuales fueron cesando poco a poco, pero sin embargo…

Se escuchaba a alguien tocar la puerta de una de las casas más grandes….. y a la ves con unas cuantas plantas quemadas en la entrada. Un joven pelirrojo y de ojos plateados, vestido de un uniforme negro, este iba cargando su mochila detrás de su espalda, se veía impaciente, con una vena en la frente casi a reventar. Cuando una señora le abrió la puerta.

Ho, hola silver, lamento haberte echo esperar tanto, es que ya ves como es mi niño ni en el primer día de preparatoria se levanta temprano, jeje, pero como soy, dime, ¿te gustaría pasar a esperar a Gold?- dijo la señora, al parecer la madre del muchacho llamado Gold.

No gracias señora, creo que mejor me voy adelantando, no quiero llegar tarde- dijo el pelirrojo dando media vuelta en dirección a la salida del fraccionamiento, y de ahí a la preparatoria. En el camino a la escuela se topó con sus sempai, un joven castaño ojiverde, y acompañado de un pelinegro ojirojo.

¡HOLA SILVER! – grito el pelinegro a su amigo, haciendo que su acompañante castaño al igual que silver se taparan los oídos por tremendo saludo que dio este.

Hola red sempai, buenos días Green sempai….. ¿y blue? – pregunto este al ver la ausencia de cierta chica castaña a la cual consideraba su casi hermana.

Está intentando convencer a yellow de quitarse su sombrero y usar maquillaje- contesto con red con su sonrisa de siempre.

Pobre yellow…..pero será mejor irnos o llegaremos tarde-dijo silver.

-Amm…eto…. Yo les fallare esta ves debo de ir a ver a los de nuevo ingreso y debo tomar un camino diferente, sorry, a y por favor díganle al profe de química por que no estoy… ¿¡siii?!- dijo red casi en suplica.

-De acuerdo, tu vete nomas….-dijo Green desinteresadamente. al instante red saco una pokeball de la cual salió un aerodactil- amigo llévame al edificio 1 del sur de la escuela por favor- dijo red acercándose a su preciado amigo pokemon.- GRAAR- le contesto este con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y tomo a su entrenador por los hombros y se dirigió a su destino.

- bien, creo que debemos irnos Green- Sempai-dijo silver dando media vuelta comenzando a caminar seguido de Green.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Red iba volando en su aerodactil cuando diviso a un grupo de niños (osea digo niños porque tenían apenas de 11 a 13 años, y a diferencia de los otros de 14 a 18…. Pues hay mucha diferencia, ok) – llegamos amigo aterriza en ese pilar pequeño de ahí, como todos los años ok- dijo red con una gran sonrisa.

Muchos niños estaban parados en frente de la entrada algunos nerviosos, otros impacientes por entrar, otros con sus amigos riéndose de lo que les podría pasar, otros solos ya que no conocían a nadie, etc…

Era bastante ruido cuando de pronto un joven de cabellera castaño oscuro tapado con una gorra con la parte de enfrente roja y negra y por detrás blanca (a ver quién eeess?) vio como algo iba bajando en dirección donde en encontraba una joven castaña con gorra blanca adornada con un lindo rosa, del objeto que se acercaba a gran velocidad asía esta salto un joven, este no pudo evitar correr asía donde estaba recargada ella revisando su celular y la jalo del brazo, y al instante un joven callo de pie sobre ese pequeño pilar – uf justo a tiempo, ¿estás bien?- pregunto el castaño a la chica de gorra blanca y rosa, pero se sonrojo al ver que en frente de él estaban unos ojos azules como el cielo- si estoy bien, gracias- contesto esta con una gran sonrisa- me llamo White- se presentó la joven – y-yo me llamo bla- Black- tartamudeo un muy sonrojado black, haciendo que esa actitud hiciera reír a White, pero ese momento era destruido ya que el pokemon volador avía aterrizado en el piso al lado de su entrenador, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos sorprendidos por tal clase de pokemon, muchos murmuraban que como era posible que un pokemon prehistórico estuviera en frente de ellos, que no se avían extinto hace siglos, pero las voces fueron cesadas ya que red que estaba parado en el pilar les llamo la atención y prosiguió a decir el discurso que Green le ayudo a escribir días atrás.

¡Bienvenidos a la escuela poke-school!- grito red entusiasmado- esta escuela está dividida en 4 edificios y 2 categorías, la de ustedes secundaria, y la mía y de los demás compañeros, la preparatoria, los edificios esta repartidos de 2 para cada quien, este que ustedes ven enfrente es el edificio 1 del sur, y este que esta de lado vertical al primero es el edificio 2 del este, los dos pertenecen a secundaria, mientras que los restantes, edificio 3 de oeste y el edificio 4 del norte pertenecen a preparatoria, como pueden ver los edificios están acomodados de tal forma que crean un cuadrado y en medio de estos se encuentra un salón el cual es exclusivamente para el consejo estudiantil, este está formado por estudiantes de todos los grado, ya sea de secundaria o preparatoria, a lo que quiero llegar es que se aran elecciones para sacar a los jóvenes de primero para que sean integrados a este grupo. A y algo más sobre los edificios, solo los de preparatoria pueden pasar asía secundaria, ya que como estos ya conocen más las instalaciones, muchos profesores les piden favores de ayudar a los maestros de esos edificios así que muchos estudiantes de los edificios norte y oeste serán vistos por sus pasillos, pero los integrantes del comité de secundaria podrán entrar a los edificios de preparatoria….ha… haaa…-dijo red sentándose en el pilar tratando de recordar lo que seguía, su pokemon volador al ver que este no se acordaba le gruño llamándole la atención, red se le quedo viendo y su cara se ilumino, ya que su pokemon le ayudo a recordar

- ¡HA SI! , sobre los pokemon, se les permite traer un pokemon a las instalaciones, abran clases donde no les permitan tenerlo afuera, por decir tienen un luxray, no lo podrán tener afuera en la clase de cocina, osea… pelecha mucho, y comida con pelos como que no, bueno, en la clase de natación algunos tipos están prohibidas para su y nuestro bien, no se puede tener pokemon eléctrico, roca, fuego entre otros, bien, se pueden pokemon voladores, siempre y cuando no lo use para escapar, a y sobre los pokemon, los integrantes del comité en ciertas fechas pueden traer 2 pokemon, ya sean voladores o, o no , pero este debe tener una velocidad respetable y soportar su peso, ok, bueno, ahora síganme y les diré donde están las listas para que sepan en que salón les toca y que grupo ok, síganme.

En un salón donde se encontraban los de primero de prepa, se veía a un joven pelirrojo sentado al lado de la ventana, con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que en el salón avía paz y tranquilidad, pero su felicidad no duro mucho, ya que un joven pelinegro, ojos dorados, y con varios botones que le faltaba serrar de su camisa blanca y enzima de esta la chamarra negra igual a la de silver, avía estrellado sus manos con fuerza sobre su pupitre.

-¡DIJO MI MAMA QUE PASASTE POR LA CASA¡, ¡¿POR QUE NO ME ESPERASTE!?- dijo Gold muy enojado.

Si te hubiera esperado, me habría perdido esto-dijo silver señalando a la ventana por el cual quedaba de frente con el edificio 1 sur (están en el edificio del norte) silver señalo un punto en especial, el de la dirección, donde se encontraban muchos niños de 1 año atosigando a red, probablemente para ser parte del comité estudiantil- ho ho- dijo Gold

-¿qué?- pregunto silver.

-red tiene afuera a pika…-dijo Gold

-¿cuantas horas de detención crees que le den?- pregunto silver

- una hora…. Retiro lo dicho 4 o 6- dijo Gold al ver como una electricidad rodeaba a red y a los de 1 año de secundaria, pika el pikachu de red, se avía hartado y libero su ataque eléctrico para que el escandalo cesara.

Increíble, ese red nunca aprende….- dijo una peli castaña llamada blue, esta llevaba una falda negra, corta, muy, corta, con unas calcetas cortas color blancas con unos zapatos de zapatilla negra, llevaba una blusa de maga corta color blanca y enzima un chaleco con el escudo de la escuela y en el cuello un moño color gris igual que el chaleco, su pelo iba suelto e iba maquillada.

Y que esperabas blue, es red, en fin, se enteraron de que crys volvió a la escuela, pero ahora está en otro salón y red la integro de nuevo al equipo…- Green iba a seguir ablando pero blue le tapó la boca.

-¡ yo quería darles la noticia!- le regaño blue a Green.

-entonces dile al sonriente de Gold donde está el salón de crys- le contesto Green viendo a Gold con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada ilusionada.

- ya que, crys está en….- blue no termino de hablar ya que el profesor de ese salón avía entrado y estaba atrás de ellos- señorita blue, joven Green, salgan de mi salón, las clases ya empezaron- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa fingida.

Y se acabó, esto solo fue un poquito de cómo es la escuela, y sobre lo de crys regresa, pues se supone que el profesor oak le pidió un favor y la tuvieron que cambiar de escuela, eso fue cuando ella estaba en 2 de secundaria,

Que creen que piense White de black, aparecerán bel * o bianca como quieran desirle* y cheren, N será parte del comité, yellow se vestirá mas femenina, sappire encontrara las formas de enloquecer a ruby, esmerald se artara de las discusiones de ellos dos, gold notara algún cambio en cristal…. Cuales serán, que pensara crys al ver a gol, se alegrara, se enojara, o se avergonzara?

* hehe ya se como se van a reencontrar* este capitulo no se vaso mucho en alguien, pero cada capitulo se basara en un personaje, asi que si quieren rubyXsaphire , o yelloyXred o BlueXgreen, etc, lo abra :D

Adiós chicos y no olviden que el todo poderoso arceus los esta observando . _ . …

A si tienen dudas o algo asi, sugerensia aganmelas saber, ok :D, bye, bye


End file.
